


Isolated

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Take out your emotions on your fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evil Xisuma is, and always will be, alone





	Isolated

He hated it.

Evil X hated the sculpture that stood before him.

He knows he’s not supposed to be here, Xisuma did ban him after all. But who was he to follow the rules.

So here he is, hidden under a tree, during the fierce rainstorm, looking at something that made him feel angry as thunder rolled above him.

A sculpture of all the hermits on a road trip, shenanigans afoot.

From what he heard, Cleo called it “a love letter to Hermitcraft.”

To Evil X, it wasn’t a love letter. It was a reminder. A reminder that he wasn’t part of the group. That he wasn’t loved, nobody cared about him. He was, and always will be, isolated.

He felt so angry, he wanted to smash the thing to bits. 

So why wasn’t he? Why was he crying? Evil X was angry for goodness sake! He should be taking it out on the thing that made him angry!

Deep down, he knows why.

Evil X is his own enemy.

He can’t blame anyone else for his mistakes. He’s the one that’s incapable of being loved. He’s the one that everyone ignores. He’s the villain in this story.

Someone had to be.

So there he sat, crying in the rain, alone, unlovable, unwanted, and banished.


End file.
